This Summer
by PenguinDynasty
Summary: It's a sequel to the finale. But this one is focused on Rory and what she's going to do in this changed situations. Extremely RoryLogan.rnChapter two is up.
1. Luke

**A/N: In my main Socialite story it's so grown up and I need something with a wee bit more fluff. It takes place after the season finale. It won't focus on Lorelai/Luke because I know there will be plenty of them. I was going to write one but I can't make it original can I? So here is my Rory/Logan piece. Who knows how long it will be. Oh I also loved Finn's line "Those are some great genes." Which reminds me read my story "Oh That Gilmore Girl." Okay enough shameless advertising. **

Rory heard her cell phone ring. She lazily got up to get it. Logan. "Hey baby." Rory sighed into the phone.

"Hey Ace. What's wrong?"

"What's not wrong? I told you what I was going to do. I'm at my grandparents pool house."

"You plan on staying there all summer Ace?" Logan said. Rory could hear the playfulness in his voice.

"Well I don't have a better proposition do I?" She laughed.

"Me and Finn and Colin are going to do something. We don't know what yet but I'd love for you to come."

"Are you sure you want me to ruin boys time?"

"You're my girlfriend Rory."

"I just love it when you say that. Logan what are you doing tonight?"

"Staying at my parents Lake House. I'm at Finn's apartment right now though. Why?"

"Cause I don't want to be here dealing with this right now."

"You could stay with me until you feel like leaving." Logan said. He was worried but didn't mind Rory staying with him.

"Please."

"Okay give me about half an hour to get there."

"Okay. Bye. See you."

"See you Rory. I…I'll be there as soon as I can." He said stopping himself from saying something he didn't want to escape his lips just yet.

Rory knocked on the door of her grandparent's house. Her grandfather answered. "Rory you don't need to knock." He ushered her in.

"Grandpa I need to get away for a while. I need a break.

"I understand." He smiled at her.

"I'm going to go stay with Logan for a while."

Richard furrowed his brow. "Rory he got you in trouble….I don't think it's a good idea."

"I have to grandpa. I love you. Please don't yell at me. I can't deal with anymore upset people right now."

"I'm not going to yell Rory."

"I love you." She hugged him.

"I love you to Ror. I'll tell your grandma. No more felonies please."

"Okay grandpa. Bye." She went to the pool house to throw a few things together. She was triple checking to make sure she had everything when she heard a knock on the door. She expected Logan and was completely thrown off when she saw Luke standing there. She rushed over and opened the door.

"Luke! Is everything okay?" Rory said shutting the door behind him.

"Your mom asked me to marry her. I knew you would want to know but your mom didn't want to come."

"Are you serious? Did you say yes?" She asked, hugging the man who was like a father and who might soon be her stepfather.

"Yea I did. I also wanted to make sure you were okay with it. Not because I'll be your stepfather because you are to old for that but because you and your mom are so close."

"Of course I'm fine. And Luke…Your more than a stepfather to me." Rory smiled at him.

Luke positively beamed. "Rory I love you." He smiled giving her a hug.

"I love you to. But I think that's Logan pulling up so I have to go."

Luke's gaze went towards the door. "That little weasel. I knew when I first met him…"

Rory grabbed Luke's arm. "Luke please. Luke!" She said watching Logan get out the car.

"Rory he made you…"

"It was my idea Luke! Why can't anyone believe it was my idea. I made him do it. I suggested it and he said he wasn't sure. I pushed him!"

"Rory he's a bad influence."

"I'm a big girl Luke and I'm going now. I love you." She grabbed her stuff and went out the door and got in Logan's car.

Logan got back in and started the car. "Is everything okay?"

"Peachy." Rory said angrily.

"You can talk to me." Logan said putting his hand on her knee as he drove away.

"Not right now." Rory sighed.


	2. Saying it

Rory looked at the lake house. "You said a lake house Logan. You didn't tell me this was a castle!"

Logan laughed grabbing her bags-he already had stuff here. "It's not a castle."

"To get in there is a bridge. That's like a moat and moats are for castles!" Rory looked at it.

"Come on lets go inside." Logan said still amused by Rory's fascination with his family's houses.

Rory went inside and turned in circles. "This is amazing. I love it here!" She smiled at Logan.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll show you your room." He said.

Rory smirked. "So I get my own room?"

"Well you can stay with me but I didn't want to be forward." Logan said wondering why he was giving Rory her own room. He slightly shook his head. "Stupid plan?"

"I mean if you want me in my own room I'm perfectly fine with that. I can just bring boys here and it will be fun."

Logan looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Fine and I suppose I'll bring girls here to." He said making is way to his…their room and putting her stuff down.

"Logan this bed is so huge! Aww I love it here." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss. He was going to pull her into a longer kiss but she made her way over to the bed to jump on it.

"You're a loser." He said lying down on the bed.

She jumped up once more then sat beside him moving his head into her lap so she could play with his hair. "Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Its no problem Ace." He smiled back. "Anything for you." He whispered.

"I bet you tell that to every girl."

"No. And even if I did I mean it this time." He felt venerable. He had never felt this way before and had never opened himself to anyone. He didn't see how people could do this all the time only to have their heart ripped out.

"What are you thinking about?" Rory moved and laid her head on his chest.

"You and how I feel different with you." Logan now found himself playing with her hair.

"Good different?"

"Very good."

"That's good. Because I get a good different feeling about you to." She smiled. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can." He wondered where it was coming from.

"Because you could really hurt me Logan. And if you are going to I want out now."

"I won't hurt you Rory…" He stopped. There was an awful awkward silence. Logan took a deep breath. This was a good time…years from now when they looked back together it would be an awesome memory of the first time they said I love you. Wait was he, Logan Huntzberger planning on staying with her for a while? He was and it scared him, but less than he thought it would. It was Rory after all. Rory moved slightly and it brought him back. "I love you Rory."

Rory was shocked. Did he really just say he loved her? No way. Logan Huntzberger did not just say that he loved her. But he did and now she was just laying there probably making him feel like an idiot. "I love you too."

Logan ran his fingers through her hair. "That's good."

Rory stayed where she was for a little while. She was enjoying this. Why she trusted him she didn't know. It wasn't like he deserved the trust. Then she kissed him. Slowly but passionately.

"This is a good moment." Logan said when she pulled away.

**A/N: Fluffy but I like it. **


End file.
